Uncanny Cable and X Force
by The Uncanny R-Man
Summary: Chapter 8: Cameron Hodge and The Right are back and causing trouble. It's up to Cable and X-Force to give them what for. Part of the Uncanny Marvel Universe.
1. Deadly Genesis: Part 1

**Uncanny X-Force**

**Chapter 1: Deadly Genesis- Part 1**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel Comics._

_

* * *

_

'_You want the truth? You can't handle the truth. No truth-handler, you. Bah! I deride your truth-handling abilities.'_**- Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons: Sideshow Bob Roberts)**

* * *

**The Xavier Institute For Higher Learning-**

Cable and Domino were sitting in the War Room while Scott Summers was briefing them on their latest mission. Recently there had been a slight reshuffling of rosters. **(1) **However, while the Gold and Blue teams of X-Men concentrated on the likes of Magneto and the Hellfire Club, Cyclops wanted a team that could take care of some of the more serious threats to the X-Men. Permanently. That was why he decided to reform X-Force. With Cable and Domino's help, of course. They were founding members after all.

'I'm not really sure about this, Scott.' Cable said. 'Is reforming X-Force wise?'

'Oh, don't worry so much, Nate.' Domino told her lover. 'If you're not so hot about this, just think of it as healing the world by shooting it in the face.'

'I take it that Dom and I aren't the only members of this new X-Force of yours.' Cable surmised.

'Marrow and Mystique seemed to work well with you when you took on the Brotherhood in Canada.' **(2) **Scott explained. 'So I thought they could be on the team as well. However, the last word will go to you. X-Force did used to be your team.'

'I don't have any problems with working alongside Marrow and Mystique.' Cable replied. 'What about you, Dom?'

'Sarah's a good kid.' Domino answered. 'But I think she needs to work on that temper of hers.'

'We'll address that at a later date.' Scott continued. 'Also, Bishop and Sage will be joining you.'

'Heh. No such thing as too many gun-wielding mutants, eh Nate?' Domino grinned. 'I think you and Bishop will get along pretty well, what with being from the future and all.'

'We come from different futures, Dom.' Cable pointed out. 'But that doesn't go to say that we won't all be able to get along.'

'There's one last member for your team…' Scott added. 'She's waiting for you in Mutant Town.'

'Then I guess that's our first step.' Cable nodded in understanding. 'off to Mutant Town we go.'

* * *

**Mutant Town-**

Cable and the other members of his new X-Force team were on board on one of the Blackbird jets heading towards Mutant Town, where they would be picking up their last member.

'Don't you think that this is a bit much?' Mystique asked. 'You know, picking up this person in a great big jet when a van would be just as suitable.'

'Hey, you know Cyclops.' Domino shrugged. 'He likes to make good first impressions. How better than to land in the middle of the street with a sweet-looking hi-tech jet?'

'Who is this new person anyway?' Marrow asked. 'Or is that top secret?'

'All Scott said is that this person's the team's tracker.' Bishop answered. 'It couldn't be James Proudstar, could it?'

'No. Cyclops asked Proudstar if he wanted to rejoin, but he turned down the offer.' Sage hook her head.

'Just how do you know this stuff, anyway?' Marrow asked the living computer.

'There is precious little that goes one at the Institute that I do not know about.' Sage explained.

'Now, that was just scary.' Mystique shook her head. 'Did anybody ever tell you that you are quite the little sociopath, Sage?'

'Yes, I get that quite a lot.' Sage nodded. 'It's not the worst thing I've been called, however.'

'We've almost arrived at our pick up point, everybody.' Cable called from his position in the pilot's seat. 'Get ready to meet our new team member.'

The group peered out of the windows as Cable brought the Blackbird in to land in the middle of the road. Outside they saw a grey-furred feline mutant shielding her eyes from the gust of wind that the landing Blackbird was causing.

'Ah, so that who it is.' Sage nodded in understanding. 'Lucia Callasantos, otherwise known as Thornn. Powers include heightened speed, agility, stamina, and reflexes along with an accelerated healing factor, heightened senses, razor-sharp claws, and a prehensile tail. Known living relatives: Maria Callasantos, otherwise known as Feral.'

'Gee, you're a regular encyclopedia, aren't you?' Marrow rolled her eyes.

'It is only one of my many talents.' Sage responded, the barest hint of a smile gracing her lips as she unbuckled her seatbelt to welcome the new member of the team.

'Welcome to X-Force, Lucia.' Cable held his hand out to greet the new member of the team. 'Come on inside. We're all eager to meet you.'

'Uh… thanks.' The grey-furred mutant blinked uncertainly as she shook Cable's hand. 'When Cyclops called me up and asked me to join the new X-Force, I jumped at the chance. All that kicking ass in the name of mutant rights is nice, but I mostly joined because it would really piss off my sister.'

'Oh yes, that's right.' Bishop remembered. 'Feral is a member of the Hellions now, isn't she?'

'Yeah, Maria always the more unbalanced one out of the two of us.' Thornn nodded. 'She always wanted to go kick ass just for the hell of it. I wanted to kick ass in the name of good, not because it felt good.'

'I'm sure you two will have plenty of time to work out your issues.' Domino told her. 'We're bound to bump into your sister on our travels.'

'Sorry to break up the chit-chat, but I think we'd better get a move on.' Mystique reminded everyone. 'You know how Cyclops is about being punctual.'

'Take a seat, Lucia.' Cable told the feline mutant. 'Then we can find out what our new mission will be.'

'It will most undoubtedly be the Church of Humanity.' Sage chipped in. 'Cyclops will want to make sure they stay dead for good after they kidnapped Rachel Junior that time.' **(3)**

'Heh. If I knew joining the X-Men meant killing mutant-hating humans, I wouldn't have bothered forming Gene Nation in the first place.' Marrow grinned as she fiddled with one of her bone knives. 'Just imagine all of the fuss it would have saved.'

'I think it's a little too soon for us to be guessing our next move.' Bishop suggested. 'We should let Lucia get settled in first before we go off looking for trouble.'

Marrow just rolled her eyes at that.

'Aww, you're no fun.'

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

**Next: Deadly Genesis- Part 2**

_What will the new X-Force's first mission be? Taking down the Church of Humanity? Wreaking powerful vengeance upon the Marauders? Disassembling the Nasty Boys? Tune in next time to find out…_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Notes-**

**(1)- **_Cyclops instigated a roster change in '_Uncanny X-Men'

**(2)- **_Marrow and Mystique were amongst the team of X-Men that took on the Brotherhood in '_Uncanny X-Men' _again._

**(3)- **_The Church of Humanity kidnapped the children of the X-Men in '_Uncanny New Mutants_'._


	2. Deadly Genesis: Part 2

**Uncanny X-Force**

**Chapter 2: Deadly Genesis- Part 2**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel Comics._

_

* * *

_

**Providence-**

Cable's team of X-Men had recruited their last member, and were preparing for their first mission. Cable had chosen to retire to the floating city known as Providence, which he had used as his base of operations in the past. The team had travelled to Providence so Cyclops could let them know about their first mission, and so they could gather together any resources that they would need. Namely guns. Lots of them.

'I'm sorry to drop you in the deep end so soon after forming the team, but we don't have much time to waste.' The holographic image of Cyclops apologised. 'There have been rumours that the Reavers are up to their old tricks.' Thornn held up her hand.

'Excuse me for asking, but who are the Reavers?' The grey-furred ex-Morlock enquired. 'I'm kind of new to all this stuff.'

'The Reavers are a team of cybernetic criminals led by Donald Pierce, former White Bishop of the Hellfire Club.' Sage explained. 'They have encountered the X-Men many times in the past. Many of them team have particular history with Wolverine.'

'That man sure gets around.' Mystique chuckled. 'Is there anybody that _isn't_ out for his blood?'

'This is a pre-emptive strike.' Cyclops explained. 'I want you to take down the Reavers before they can cause trouble for the X-Men.'

'Well, it looks like this thing's gonna be fun.' Marrow grinned. 'Trashing a bunch of overgrown tinker toys. You can't beat it.'

'Don't overestimate the Reavers, Sarah.' Bishop warned the former Morlock. 'They're not to be messed with. They almost killed Wolverine once.'

'But he got better.' Marrow countered. 'The old guy _always _gets better. Besides, they don't even know that we're aiming for them. It'll be like shooting fish in a barrel.'

'Heh. I like the cut of your jib, kid.' Domino smiled. 'But we'd better be careful just in case. We don't want anybody getting killed on our first mission. Well, nobody but the bad guys.'

'If that's all, Cyclops?' Cable asked. 'Then we'd better get a move on. The last known location of the Reavers was their old base in the middle of the Australian Outback. It would be a wise choice to start looking for them there.'

'Then what are we doing here sitting on our hands?' Mystique asked. 'Let's go kick some cyborg ass!'

* * *

**The Australian Outback, later-**

Cable's team had landed some distance away from the base in the Australian Outback that the Reavers had last used when the former New Mutants took them on. **(1) **The Reavers were thought to be destroyed after the battle and the base razed to the ground, but things couldn't be further from the truth.

'My, somebody _has_ been busy.' Domino said as she surveyed the base through a pair of binoculars. 'I guess these losers are too dumb to stay dead.'

'It looks like Cyclops's intel is correct.' Bishop nodded. 'The Reavers are up to something. Wait… do you guys recognise some of that machinery they're using?'

'I believe the machinery is black market Sentinel parts.' Sage stated. 'Whatever reasons the Reavers are using the spare Sentinel parts... it cannot be good.'

'Why would those guys want old bits of Sentinels for anyway?' Thornn enquired. 'Why would they want to rebuild a load of old Sentinels when they have plenty of weapons of their own?'

'Perhaps times are hard for them.' Mystique suggested. 'Guns and ammo aren't cheap, y'know. Especially these days.'

'All this sitting and waiting is getting boring.' Marrow grumbled impatiently. 'Let's get down there and tear these bastards apart!'

'We can't just charge down their with all guns blazing, Sarah.' Cable told her. 'That would be suicide. We need to come up with a plan.'

'Charing in all gung-ho never seemed to bother you back in the day, Nate.' Domino teased.

'Times have changed, Dom.' Cable reminded her. 'I think we'd better take the stealthy option.'

'Aww, crap.' Marrow groused. 'The stealthy option? Where's the fun in that?'

'There is a secret entrance on the other side of that ridge over there.' Sage explained, indicating a ridge of hills in the distance. 'We should be able to sneak into the base without too much trouble.'

'Then it's agreed.' Cable looked around at his teammates. 'We're going to follow Sage's idea.'

'Then what are we going to do?' Thornn enquired.

'What else?' Cable smiled at the feline mutant. 'We're going to blow the place to Kingdom Come!'

* * *

**Inside the Reavers' base-**

'Geez, this sucks.' Wade Cole grumbled as he paced one of the subterranean corridors of the base. 'Why do _we _get lumbered with guard duty?'

'Quit complaining, Cole.' Murray Reese rolled his eyes. 'Or do you want Pierce to find out? You _do_ remember what he does to people who complain too much, right?'

'Your big mouth is gonna get you into big trouble one of these days, man.' Angelo Macon added. 'You're lucky that Pierce hasn't deactivated you already.'

'Aww, Pierce wouldn't do that.' Cole snorted. 'We're too valuable to him.'

'Until he decides that he wants to upgrade his lackeys.' Reese pointed out. 'We're nothing but hardware to him.'

'Dude, you're such a pessimist.' Cole sighed. 'You used to be cool. What happened to you?'

'Keep it down, you two.' Macon hissed at the pair. 'A whole army of filthy muties could traipse right through here and we wouldn't be any the wiser thanks to your bitching.'

'Aww, you worry too much, Macon.' Cole snorted. 'No mutie would be stupid enough to come in h…'

_**THUNK!**_

'Cole…?' Reese blinked. 'What's wrong? Speak up, man.'

Cole toppled forward, a bone knife embedded in his back.

'Son of a…' Reese yelled as he went for his gun. 'We're under attack!'

'I'll tell Pierce.' Macon said as he reached for a walkie-talkie.

_**BLAM!**_

'Ah, dammit!' Macon hissed as a bullet tore through his hand, making him drop the walkie-talkie.

'Wow, that sure was clumsy of you.' Domino tutted as she aimed a gun at Macon. 'Look at that, you broke your walkie-talkie. However will Pierce know what sort of trouble he's in for now?'

'Damn muties!' Reese growled as he aimed his own gun at Domino. 'You'll pay for that.'

'I wouldn't do that if I were you.' Cable said as he pressed a gun against the back of Reese's head. 'That's my lady you're pointing your gun at.'

With his free hand Reece reached for a knife and took a swipe at Cable.

'_Rraagh!_'

Cable grabbed Reese's hand and gave it a quick twist.

_**SNAP!**_

Reese yelped in pain and dropped the knife, cradling his broken wrist.

'You muties won't get away with this.' Reese hissed in pain. 'You have no idea what Pierce has got planned.'

'Personally, I don't care what he's planning.' Mystique shrugged. 'It's usually got something to do about killing mutants. It usually does.'

'What are we going to do about these two?' Thornn enquired. 'Are we actually going to kill them?'

'They wouldn't hesitate to do the same to us, Lucia.' Bishop pointed out. 'It's an unfortunate necessity with these guys. It's kill or be killed.'

'I still don't get what Pierce wants with all those bits of old Sentinels.' Marrow blinked at the piles of old Sentinel parts. 'I don't suppose that you guys would like to let us in on the big secret, would you?'

'We're not telling you anything, mutie!' Macon spat. 'We'd rather die.'

'Well, if you feel that way, we're happy to oblige.' Mystique smirked as she took aim on Macon.

_**BLAM!**_

* * *

**Elsewhere-**

Unaware of what was going on with three of his cybernetic lackeys, Donald Pierce was busy preparing his latest plan to eradicate mutant kind.

'Careful with those parts, you fools!' Pierce hissed at his minions. 'If only your miniscule brains could even surmise how much those parts cost…'

'Why do you want all this junk for anyway, boss?' Skullbuster asked. 'Whatever you got planned is gonna fall to pieces.'

'Oh, ye of little faith.' Pierce tutted. 'I don't need hi-tech parts to complete my little project. A burnt out toaster would have sufficed. I felt that the obsolete Sentinel parts were quite fitting.'

'Fitting for what, boss?' Bonebreaker enquired. 'You making some sort of super-duper Sentinel?'

'Far from it, my dear Bonebreaker.' Pierce smiled as he unveiled his masterpiece. 'I call it... _Nimrod!'_

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

Next: Deadly Genesis- Part 3

_Oh, dear. The Reavers and Nimrod? Thinks couldn't possibly get worse… could they?_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Notes-**

**(1)- **_The former New Mutants took on the Reavers in Chapter 48 of '_Uncanny New Mutants'_._


	3. Deadly Genesis: Part 3

**Uncanny X-Force**

**Chapter 3: Deadly Genesis- Part 3**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel Comics._

_

* * *

_

**The Australian Outback-**

Donald Pierce was busy completing the latest addition to his mutant-hunting arsenal. The cybernetic villain had scavenged together old Sentinel parts to create a super-advanced mutant killing machine that he had named Nimrod.

'That thing of yours looks mighty fine, boss.' Pretty Boy complimented his boss. 'When are we gonna sic it on some filthy muties?'

'In all good time.' Pierce reassured his minion. 'One cannot unleash the ultimate in mutant killing technology without making sure that everything is in working order.'

'Heh. Those muties ain't got no idea what they're in for.' Bonebreaker chuckled. 'They're dead meat.'

'Can't we at least go out there and kill some muties ourselves, boss?' Skullbuster asked. 'All this sitting around doing nothing is boring as hell. Me and the boys wanna go out there and have some fun.'

'I can't have you imbeciles ruin everything by going on a rampage.' Pierce told them. 'Be patient, Nimrod is almost complete. Now, go out and see what has happened to Cole, Macon, and Reese. They were supposed to report in several minutes ago.'

The three Reavers did as they were told and turned to search for their missing teammates. Skullbuster stopped and turned to his fellows.

'My sensor's detecting several mutie signatures coming this way.' The skull-faced cyborg announced. 'It looks like we're gonna have some fun after all.'

'Try not to damage them too much, Skullbuster.' Pierce told him. 'I need something to test Nimrod on, and what better than some dirty mutants?'

The three Reavers chuckled evilly as they readied their weapons and headed out to meet the mutants that dared to invade their secret headquarters.

* * *

**Elsewhere-**

Cable and the members of his black-ops mutant team were searching the subterranean tunnels of the base for any more signs of the Reavers. Since dispatching Cole, Macon, and Reece they had come up against no resistance at all.

'I don't like this one bit…' Mystique frowned as she trudged alongside her teammates. 'You'd think we would have encountered more of those robotic idiots.'

'I believe that it would be safe to say that Pierce knows that we are here by now.' Sage said. 'He would have grown suspicious after his minions didn't report in.'

'Like I care.' Marrow sniffed. 'Bring 'em on, I say. I've been itching for a good fight.'

'Now isn't the time for jokes, Sarah.' Bishop warned the young mutant woman. 'This situation is serious. Donald Pierce and the Reavers are dangerous.'

'Who's joking?' Marrow shrugged. 'I am itching for a good fight. You can't tell me that you're not the same…'

'_Everybody keep quiet._' Cable ordered the group via his telepathy. '_I can sense people approaching._'

The team kept quiet as they looked for cover from which they would surprise the enemy.

'Your sensors are on the fritz, man.' Pretty Boy rolled his eyes as he and the two other Reavers walked down the tunnel. 'There isn't anybody here.'

'I'm telling you, they definitely found something.' Skullbuster argued. 'Those muties have got to be hiding themselves from my sensors.'

'Aww, you're full of crap.' Bonebreaker shook his head. 'You need your systems cleansing. Your sensors're playing up. There's nothing here.'

'Uh, Bonebreaker…' Pretty Boy mumbled as he noticed something on his teammates forehead. Something that looked like a bead of light.

_**ZWIPT!**_

'_Gurk.' _Bonebreaker grunted as he fell slumped forward, a bullet hole where his right eye had once been.

'What the hell…?' Skullbuster gawked as he tried to see who had killed his teammate. 'Show yourselves, muties!'

'Well, seeing that you were kind enough to ask…' Bishop said as he stepped out of his hiding place.

'Heh. Bad idea, mutie.' Skullbuster smirked. 'You're dead meat!'

_**ZZRAK!**_

The skull-faced cyborg blasted the X-Man with his plasma blaster.

'You'll have to do better than that if you intend to kill me.' Bishop smirked as his hands began to glow. 'You should know that I can absorb energy.'

The reality of the situation slowly began to dawn on Skullbuster. He had just blasted somebody that absorbed energy with energized plasma.

'Aww, crap.' Skullbuster grimaced.

_**ZZRAKT!**_

Bishop let rip with the energy he had siphoned from Skullbuster's plasma weapon and blasted a hole in the Cyborg's chest.

'You're gonna pay for that, mutie!' Pretty Boy snarled as he unsheathed a knife from his wrist. Bishop did nothing but smirk at the cyborg as he saw a telltale red dot appear on his forehead.

'What? What is it?' Pretty Boy blinked in confusion.

_**ZWIPT!**_

'_Durp._' Pretty Boy groaned as he fell down to the ground.

'Was that really necessary, Sage?' Bishop sighed at his teammate. 'I could have managed him on my own.'

'You were wasting precious time showboating, Lucas.' Sage stated as she slung her sniper rifle over her shoulder. 'This was merely my way of expediting matters.'

'We'd better get a move on, people.' Cable told his team. 'There's no telling what Pierce has got planned for us now that he knows we're here.'

* * *

**Back with Pierce-**

Pierce didn't even turn around when he heard footsteps approaching his laboratory.

'Please tell me that you brought me one of the muties alive.' Pierce sighed as he tinkered with his new weapon. 'I hope that I won't have to discipline you again.'

'I'm afraid that your lackeys can't be with you right now.' Domino quipped as she aimed a gun at her back of the villainous Cyborg's head. 'They've come down with an unfortunate case of death.'

'I knew I couldn't rely on those idiots to take care of a few annoying pests.' Pierce sighed as he began to turn around.

'Stay right where you are.' Domino told the villain. 'One move and I decorate the walls in an attractive hue of grey matter.'

_**SNIKT!**_

Pierce extended his fingers into razor-sharp claws and lashed out at Domino. Fortunately, the probability, manipulating mutant was able to avoid being hurt.

'It's a pity that I won't be here to see my latest creation destroy you all.' Pierce laughed as he activated Nimrod. 'See you in Hell, muties!'

'Don't let him get away!' Mystique yelled as Pierce tried to make a getaway.

'I've got him!' Thornn snarled as she dashed after the cybernetic villain.

'Lucia, no!' Bishop called after the young mutant woman. 'Pierce is too dangerous for you to face on your own!'

'Leave her be.' Sage reassured her teammate. 'Lucia is a grown woman. She can handle herself. Besides, we have more pressing matters.

'_Activation sequence complete._' Nimrod stated as the hi-tech Sentinel whirred into life. '_Primary directive: Eradication of mutant life. Executing…_'

'Everybody down!' Cable yelled as Nimrod let rip with an energy blast.

_**ZZRAKT!**_

'How are we going to take this thing down?' Domino asked her partner. 'These Nimrod units can pretty much absorb all our attacks, right?'

'Not unless we blast it all at once.' Cable said. 'You feeling full of juice, Bishop?'

'Oh yeah.' Bishop grinned. 'What are you planning?'

'You blast Nimrod with the rest of the energy you absorbed from Skullbuster.' Cable explained. 'Then, while Nimrod is trying to heal, I'll tear him apart with my telekinesis.'

'Are you sure it'll work?' Mystique enquired. 'That thing isn't any ordinary Sentinel.'

'If it makes you any happier, how about I throw its remains into the sun?' Cable responded.

'Hey, knock yourself out.' Mystique shrugged.

'You ready, Bishop?' Cable asked as he looked towards his teammate.

'Ready when you are, Nate.' Bishop grinned.

_**ZZRAKT!**_

Bishop leapt out from behind cover and blasted Nimrod with the rest of the energy he had siphoned from Skullbuster.

'_Unit sustained damage…_' Nimrod stated. '_Repairing… Error… Error…_'

Nimrod attempted to repair itself, but found that something was blocking its self-repair systems.

Cable lifted up the Nimrod unit with his telekinesis.

'Execute _**this!'**_

_**SHRAKT!**_

Cable ripped the Nimrod unit in half with his telekinesis.

'Yow. Remind me never to piss you off.' Marrow grimaced as Cable gathered together Nimrod's remains in a telekinetic sphere.

'Nimrod isn't done yet.' Cable stated as Nimrod's remains rose into the air. 'There's only one way to make sure that it stays disassembled…'

_**CHOOM!**_

Cable sent the telekinetic sphere soaring into the sky heading right towards the sun.

'We'd better go check on Thornn.' Domino suggested. 'See if she needs help with Pierce.'

* * *

**Elsewhere-**

Donald Pierce had almost escaped from the team of X-Men when something tackled to the ground and scratched at his face.

'Argh! Get off me, filthy mutie!' Pierce hissed as he kicked his assailant away and clutched at his wounded face. His attacker had torn off a chunk of his flesh, revealing part of the cybernetic skull underneath.

'I'm not going to let you get away, Pierce.' Thornn growled. 'You'll only find some other way to kill mutants.'

'Oh, and what do you intend to do about it, my dear?' Pierce tutted. 'You can't shoot optic blasts from your eyes or throw me around with your mind. All you have are claws and a tail. Give up now and I'll make your death quick and painless.'

'I could say the same to you.' Thornn retorted.

'Oh, my dear…' Pierce laughed. 'You have no idea who you are messing with do you?'

'I'd take a look on your back if I were you…' Thornn smirked.

'What…?' Pierce frowned as he tried to look at what the former Morlock had done. She had attached some sort of flashing device on his back. 'Oh, dear…'

_**BLEE… BLEE… BLEE…**_

_**KABOOM!**_

The device exploded, scattering Pierce's shattered remains all over the tunnel.

'You're terminated, sucker.' Thornn quipped as she dodged Pierce's falling remains.

'Lucia, what happened?' Bishop called as he and the rest of the team ran up to her.

'Pierce go boom.' Marrow smirked as she poked a piece of the villain's robotic skull with her foot.

'I palmed one of your hi-tech grenade things during all the fuss when Pierce escaped.' Thornn explained.

'Good work, kid.' Mystique patted the former Morlock on the shoulder in congratulation.

'Well, I'd call that a good day's work.' Domino said as she dusted off her hands. 'The bad guys are dead, and we got through it with hardly a scratch. I say this calls for a celebration!'

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

**Next: Legacy of Mayhem**

_Cable finds information that points towards the Church of Humanity planning on releasing a new strain of the Legacy Virus on mutantkind. Plus: The Punisher!_


	4. Legacy of Mayhem: Part 1

**Uncanny X-Force**

**Chapter 4: Legacy of Mayhem- Part 1**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel Comics._

_

* * *

_

**New Jersey-**

Night had fallen in New Jersey, and in an abandoned church, the Church of Humanity were up to no good. A mysterious benefactor had send them data on a new strain of the Legacy Virus. The virus had long since been eradicated, but several parties had been trying to develop a new strain of the disease. The Church of Humanity didn't know who had sent them the data, but they were happy enough that they now had a way to rid the world of mutants.

'Our plans are almost complete!' Matthew Risman, the Church of Humanity's leader grinned. 'Now we just need to wait upon our fellows in Detroit.'

'Who is the mysterious benefactor that gave us all this information anyway?' One of Risman's minions asked. 'Could this not be a trap?'

'This is God's will.' Risman told his minion. 'Nothing could possibly stop us now.'

'Durp.' The minion grunted as he fell down dead with a bullet wound to the head.

'What in God's name?' Risman growled as he looked out of the window and noticed a bullet hole in the glass. Then he saw a figure kneeling on the roof of the building opposite. A figure dressed all in black with a white skull emblazoned on his chest. It was the Punisher! The gun-toting vigilante put away his sniper rifle and took out a rocket launcher, aiming right at Risman.

Risman's eyes widened in fear as he turned to make a getaway.

_**KRAKOOM!!**_

The rocket tore through the rickety old church as Risman tried to find a way to escape as the whole place began to fall to pieces around him.

Across the street, the Punisher put away his rocket launcher and surveyed the chaos he had caused.

Frank Castle didn't really care about mutant rights or any affairs of the superpowered. All he cared was that the Church of Humanity were killing innocent people. It wasn't likely that Risman had survived the destruction of the church, but it would have been a good idea to head onwards to Detroit just in case.

* * *

**The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning-**

After X-Force had taken care of the Reavers, the team had decided to take some time off before their next mission. Well, everybody apart from Sage. The living computer was where she always was when she had some spare time: in her monitor station keeping an eye on the many enemies of the X-Men.

Before X-Force departed the Reavers' base, Sage had hacked into their computer system in an attempt to find any information that might endanger the X-Men. She had found some information that proved quite interesting. It seemed that a mysterious benefactor had sent Donald Pierce the blueprints of the Nimrod unit. The same mysterious benefactor was sending all sorts of dangerous information to various other of the X-Men's enemies. However, it was only the enemies that specialised in hunting or killing mutants. People like Magneto and the Brotherhood of Mutants didn't get anything. It was clear that somebody was planning something serious.

The dark-haired woman didn't even look up from the monitor as somebody walked into the room.

Lucas Bishop sighed heavily when he saw Sage staring intently at the monitor screens.

'Sage, don't tell me you've been in here ever since we returned from the Reavers' base.' The time-lost cop from the future stated. 'Even living computers need time off.'

'I cannot afford to take time off when our enemies are planning against us.' Sage stated evenly. 'I have found information indicating that the Church of Humanity have discovered a new strain of the Legacy Virus.'

'I did have tickets for the ballet, but I guess it was a waste of time.' Bishop sighed as he tossed the tickets in a nearby wastebasket.

'Lucas, you hate the ballet.' Sage pointed out.

'I'll try anything once.' Bishop shrugged. 'Now, about this new Legacy Virus…'

'I have already alerted the rest of the team.' Sage announced. 'They will meet us in the hangar bay. I will explain everything once we are in the air.'

* * *

**Cable and Domino-**

Cable and Domino were enjoying a romantic bath together with champagne. Domino sighed contently and leaned back into her lover.

'Mmm, this is the life.' Domino sighed as she closed her eyes in satisfaction. 'No bad guys, just you, me and a nice bottle of champagne.'

'Everybody needs to take some time off.' Cable pointed out. 'Even would-be mutant Messiahs.'

'Am I hearing this right?' Domino teased her lover. 'A sense of humour from the Askani-son?'

Cable was about to reply when a holographic projection of Sage appeared before them.

'Cable, Domino, you are needed.'

'Geez!' Domino yelped as she covered herself up with her hands. 'You ought to wear a bell!'

'What's the problem, Sage?' Cable asked calmly.

'We have little time.' The holographic Sage responded. 'I will explain everything once we are onboard the Blackbird.

* * *

**Mystique-**

'C'mon, Nana! I wanna play!' Marie LeBeau, the young daughter of Rogue and Gambit, pouted as she prodded her grandmother's arm. 'Don't you wanna play pirates with me?'

'Kid, I'm tried.' Mystique sighed heavily. 'Why don't you play with your Uncle Kurt?'

'Uncle Kurt's doing kissing with Auntie August.' Marie sighed. 'They don't wanna play either.'

'When I told your mother I'd look after you, I didn't expect it to be this tiring.' Mystique rubbed the bridge of her nose with a groan.

'Think think how much fun you had when you were raising Rogue.' Irene Adler smirked.

'Rogue never insisted on playing pirates every minute of the day.' Mystique sighed. 'So, who do you want me to be this time? Do I get to be Elizabeth Swan?'

'Uh-uh.' Marie nodded with a grin. 'I'll be Cap'n Jack.'

The little girl giggled in glee as Mystique changed her form to that of a spitting image of Keira Knightly.

'Yay, pirates!' Marie clapped her hands excitedly.

Irene then chose that moment to get a premonition. The blind precog let out a gasp as her vision struck her.

'Irene, what is it?' Mystique asked in concern as she returned to her normal blue-skinned form. 'What did you see?'

'He is returning.' Irene announced fearfully. 'So much darkness. So many will die…'

'Nana Irene…?' Marie sniffled. 'What's wrong?'

'What do you say you go play pirates with Uncle Kurt?' Mystique suggested. 'I'm sure he's finished doing kissing with Auntie August. I'll take care of Nana Irene, okay?'

Marie did as she was told and toddled off to find her uncle. Mystique turned back to comfort her friend.

'Irene, who is it?' The shape shifter asked. 'Who's coming back?'

Irene was about to reply when a holographic projection of Sage.

'Mystique, you are needed.' The holographic Sage announced. 'Meet the rest of the team in the hangar bay.'

'Just you wait a minute!' Mystique snapped. 'I can't leave yet. Irene's just had one of her visions. She said that people are going to die!'

'Hmm, that's a coincidence.' Sage frowned. 'I have discovered information indicating that the Church of Humanity has discovered a new strain of the Legacy Virus.'

'Perhaps this new Legacy Virus is what your vision was all about.' Mystique suggested.

'Perhaps.' Irene nodded uncertainly. 'You go with your team. I'll be fine here.'

'If you're sure.' Mystique sighed.

'Yes, now go.' Irene told her. 'The more time you waste, the more time the Church of Humanity has to release this new Legacy strain.'

* * *

**Marrow and Thornn-**

'Oh, come on! You cannot tell me that you are Warren and just friends.' The feline mutant known as Thornn laughed out loud as she walked through the grounds of the Xavier Institute. 'You two are _so_ a couple!'

'Shut up…' Marrow hissed. 'Warren and I are just friends! What, can't friends go out to dinner together without being accused of being a couple?'

'It pretty much sounds like a date to me.' Thornn smirked. 'Especially some of the places Warren takes you to. Where's he taking you tonight, that fancy French place?'

'Yes, what of it?' Marrow glowered.

'It's a _da-a-ate!_' Thornn teased her friend in a sing-song voice.

'No it _isn't!' _Marrow retorted. 'We are _not _going on a date!'

'You are _so_ in denial!' Thornn chuckled.

Fortunately, Marrow was spared any more embarrassment as Sage's holographic projection appeared before them.

'Marrow, Thornn. You are needed. 'The holographic X-Men explained. 'Meet the rest of the team in the hangar bay.'

'So much for your romantic date.' Thornn snickered. Marrow glowered at the former Morlock.

'Oh, shut up!'

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

**Next: Legacy of Mayhem- Part 2**

_X-Force travels to Detroit to take on Matthew Risman and his Purifiers. Also: The Punisher!_


	5. Legacy of Mayhem: Part 2

**Uncanny X-Force**

**Chapter 5: Legacy of Mayhem- Part 2**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel Comics._

_

* * *

_

**Detroit-**

The Blackbird jet cut through the skies above Detroit. The Purifiers had somehow discovered information on a new strain of the Legacy Virus. It was X-Force's job to stop them. At any cost.

'There's one thing that I don't understand.' Domino piped up. 'I thought Beast found a cure for the Legacy Virus years ago.'

'The Legacy Virus is a synthetic compund.' Sage explained. 'It does not take much to imagine that somebody has created a brand new strain.'

'Nobody's caught the virus yet, have they?' Thornn asked concernedly.

'The Purifiers have not yet released the new strain of the virus.' Sage continued. 'They are still in the development stage.'

'Then we'd better get a move on and stop them before we get another epidemic on our hands.' Mystique pointed out. 'Too many people died the first time around.'

'We're approaching the Purifier's compound.' Cable told the rest of the team. 'I'm activating the Blackbird's cloak now.'

'Is everybody clear on the plan?' Bishop asked the team as the Blackbird began to land. 'We're not going to run in there all guns blazing. There are huge vats of chemicals down there in the compound. There's no telling what would happen if a stray bullet ruptures one of the vats.'

'Hey, there's no need to give me a lecture on gunplay, Mr Future-Cop.' Marrow smirked as she tossed a bone dagger in her hand. 'Give me a good bone dagger any day. They're nice and stealthy too.'

* * *

**The Purifier Compound-**

Cable had kept the Blackbird cloaked while X-Force snuck into the Purifier's compound. The silver-haired mutant had taken the liberty of telepathically uploading the schematics of the complex's layout into everybody's heads.

'This place is an old nuclear bunker left over from the Cold War.' Cable explained to his team. 'The whole place was left to gather dust since then. The Purifiers bought the land a few months ago. Now, there should be a hidden entrance in a sewer pipe nearby.'

'Hunh. The sewers.' Marrow sniffed. 'Gonna feel just like home.'

'Let's hope that the smell doesn't give us away once we get inside.' Thornn stated. 'It's going to take me ages to wash the stink out of my fur.'

Cable led the team onwards into the complex. Then he stopped suddenly and held up his hand to stop his teammates.

'Wait. We're not alone.' Cable announced, holding up a hand to stop the rest of the team. 'I can sense somebody nearby.'

'What? Who is it, Nate?' Domino asked. 'The Purifiers don't know we're here already, do they?'

'It's not the Purifiers.' Cable shook his head. 'Our mysterious friend is hiding in the trees. He has a sniper rifle trained on us.'

Up in the trees, Frank Castle cursed to himself. He had been discovered! The Punisher had followed the Purifiers' trail to Detroit after destroying the church they had been using as their hideaway in New York.

'_Put the gun down, Frank._' A voice said in the vigilante's head. '_We're not here to fight you. We're here for the same reason._'

'_Why do you want to take down these punks?_' Castle grumbled. '_I thought the X-Men don't kill.'_

'_We're an exception to the rule.' _Cable countered. _'Now, are you going to come down and join us, or do I have to bring you down myself?'_

'You do know that you've got killers on your team.' The Punisher stated as he clambered down from his hiding place and joined them. 'These two have killed innocent people.' He said, indicating Marrow and Mystique.

'Gene Nation was a long time ago.' Marrow pointed out. 'I'm one of the good guys now.'

'I don't work with the Brotherhood any longer.' Mystique added. 'I joined the X-Men to atone for all the sins I made as part of that group. Although, if I knew joining them would mean killing a bunch of flat-scan bigots, then I would have joined earlier. No offence.'

'None taken.' The Punisher sniffed. 'Now, are we going to stand around gossiping like old women, or are we going to start punishing some scumbags?'

* * *

**Inside the compound-**

Matthew Risman smiled up at the giant tank of chemicals that would soon mean the end of the mutant race. A new age was dawning. A new age that had no place for the mutant filth.

'How are we progressing?' Risman asked one of his minions. 'Are the chemicals fully integrated?'

'Not yet, sir.' The minion replied. 'We still have several minutes before the Legacy Virus is ready to test.'

'It has taken a long time to prefect this strain of the virus, but I can wait.' Risman smirked. 'The wait only makes the eradication of the mutant race so much sweeter.' A squawk from the walkie-talkie on Risman's hip snapped him out of his reverie.

'Intruders! Intruders have penetrated the complex!' A voice screamed on the other side. 'God save us. They're tearing straight through us! _Yaaaaghh!_' A burst of gunfire cut the guard's pleas short. Risman motioned more of his lackeys to investigate.

'You three, go deal with the intruders.' Risman ordered them. 'It's most probably those damned muties trying to prolong the inevitable. They needn't have bothered. The mutant race is about to become extinct.'

_**BOOM!**_

The door to the lab collapsed inward, smoke billowing in through the doorway.

'Open fire!' One of the Purifiers yelled. 'Destroy the mutant filth! No mercy!'

_**BRATTA-ATTA-ATTA!**_

_**BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!**_

Bullets flew all over as the Purifiers and X-Force opened fire on each other. However, it was the Purifiers who were the ones that fell beneath the barrage of gunfire.

Once the smoke had cleared Risman saw the dead bodies of his minions spread around the floor.

'It's over, Risman.' Cable warned the Purifiers' leader. 'I'm only going to ask you once to surrender.'

'Go to hell, mutie!' Risman snarled as he went for one of his fallen minion's guns. Unfortunately for him, Domino was as quick on the draw as he was.

_**BLAM!**_

The pale-skinned mutant let off one shot, seemingly missing Risman.

'Ha! You missed.' Risman laughed out loud. 'What hope do you have of stopping me if you can't even shoot straight?'

'Wait for it…' Domino smirked as she motioned to the glass tank behind Risman.

_**Krrrkle…**_

A spider's web of cracks began to spread along the surface of the tank. Domino hadn't been aiming for Risman, she had been aiming for the tank behind him.

'God save me…' Risman mumbled as the tank ruptured, sending gallons of chemicals cascading over him. Fortunately, Cable was able to lift the good guys to safety in a telekinetic bubble. Once the chemicals had run off down the drains, the telekinetic mutant slowly lowered the group down to the ground.

'Are you sure it's safe for us to walk in this stuff?' Thornn asked as she cautiously put out a foot to step on the ground.

'We are in no danger of contracting the virus.' Sage stated. 'The Purifiers' strain was not yet complete.'

'Hey, where's Risman?' Bishop blinked.

'H-help me…'

X-Force all turned to see a grotesque figure shambling towards them. It was Risman. The torrent of chemicals had turned him into a lumbering mound of melting flesh.

'Oh my God!' Thornn gasped in horror.

'Heh. Just like in Robocop.' Mystique snickered.

'Please… Help _meee…_' Risman begged, stretching out melting hands towards the mutants.

_**BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!**_

The Punisher was the one to put Risman out of his misery. Nobody deserved a slow melting death like that, not even mutant-hating bigots like Matthew Risman.

'Well, I guess that's that.' Marrow sniffed. 'Unless any more of these losers are gonna crawl out from the woodwork.'

'I don't sense any more Purifiers in the compound.' Cable answered. 'We've taken care of them.'

'Not to put a damper on a successful mission, but there's bound to be more of these Purifiers all around the country.' Mystique reminded the group. 'They're going to want to avenge the death of their leader.'

'We'll deal with that in good time.' Cable nodded. 'Right now I think we'd better get out of here. If those chemicals turned Risman into a shambling mess, it couldn't have done this building any good.'

* * *

**Later-**

X-Force had evacuated the compound along with the Punisher. They were about to depart, but Cable had an offer to make first.

'That was good work in there, Castle.' Cable complimented the Punisher. 'We could really use you on the team.'

'I work alone.' Castle stated. 'Mutant rights isn't any of my business. These scumbags killed innocent people. I don't care if they're mutants or borderline humans, nobody kills innocents without getting punished.'

With that, the Punisher turned and left.

'Well, he sure was a ray of sunshine.' Mystique sighed. 'Can we go now? I've got to have a bath. I still have the stink of the sewers all over me. You know I'm going to have to burn this outfit, right? I'll never be able to wash the smell out.'

'Think yourself lucky.' Thornn said. 'At least you don't have clumps of muck clogging your fur.'

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

**Next: On the Warpath**

_The return of Warpath! Plus: Deadpool!_


	6. On the Warpath: Part 1

**Uncanny Cable and X-Force**

**Chapter 6: On the Warpath- Part 1**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel Comics._

* * *

**The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning-**

The Apache mutant known as Warpath was walking through the lower levels of the Xavier Institute. Cable had requested his presence in the subterranean briefing room. Life had been quite busy since he had accepted Wolverine's offer to rejoin the X-Men. **(1) **James had moved back into the mansion with his girlfriend, Talia Josephine Wagner, the daughter of an alternate reality version of Nightcrawler. Things like alternate realities made James's head spin, so he preferred not to think about it. Even though the pair had been living at the Xavier Institute for a week or so, they had yet to be offered an official place on a team or a teaching position.

The doors to the briefing room hissed open and the Apache powerhouse walked inside to be greeted by the rest of Cable's X-Force team. Unfortunately, there was somebody that James wasn't all that happy to see.

'Dude! So cool you could make it!' Deadpool grinned as he jumped up and opened his arms wide for a hug. 'Come on, buddy. You gonna leave me hanging here?'

'What the Hell, Nathan?' James groaned. 'You're not telling me that this idiot's going to be part of this team too?'

'Yeah, don't you have a job or something?' Marrow piped up. 'What the hell are you doing here?'

'I'm this decade's Wolverine, yo.' Deadpool explained. 'I haven't made an appearance in this story yet, so here I am!'

'Take a seat, James.' Cable beckoned. 'Then I can get started.'

James did as Cable asked and took the vacant seat next to Mystique. He knew that he should be wary of the former leader of the Brotherhood, but Mystique had apparently turned over a new leaf. Cable vouched for her, so that was good enough for him.

A holographic globe appeared in the middle of the room with a flashing dot positioned over Egypt.

'Sage has happened upon some information that the Horsemen of Apocalypse may have reformed and are working in Egypt.' Cable explained.

'So this isn't a mission where we have to take out a bunch of people threatening mutant kind.' Mystique stated in realization. 'This is a personal mission.'

'I don't need to explain to you my history with Apocalypse, but if his Horsemen have reformed, then he isn't far behind.' Cable continued. 'This new team of Horsemen consists of Holocaust, believed to be the son of Apocalypse from an alternate reality. He's the Horseman Death.'

'Oh, great. More alternate realities.' James groaned, rubbing his temples. 'As if life with the X-Men wasn't confusing enough as it is.'

'Next is the Horseman Pestilence.' Cable continued. 'Caliban has taken over that role. The position of Famine has been taken over by Trevor Fitzroy.'

'I knew it was only a matter of time before he came back.' Bishop grimaced. 'The guy can never seem to take a hint and stay dead.'

'The last Horseman, War, is why I asked you to join us, James.' Cable explained. 'As for his identity… Well, I'll leave that to you…'

The holographic image changed to that of a man dressed similarly to James. The Apache mutant's face went pale once he recognised the Horseman's identity.

'John…?' He blinked in disbelief. 'John's one of Apocalypse's Horsemen? Why didn't you tell me this sooner?'

'We only discovered it ourselves just now.' Sage explained. 'I am sorry James, but your brother is one of Apocalypse's Horsemen.'

'Dammit.' James hissed under his breath. 'Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse.'

* * *

**The skies above Egypt, later-**

With the briefing over, X-Force headed off to Egypt to confront the Horsemen of Apocalypse. Warpath was noticeably quiet during the journey. Even the ever-chatty Deadpool decided to keep his distance.

'Poor John…' Thorrn sighed sadly. 'I can't imagine what it's like to find out that somebody I loved, who was supposed to be dead, is working for the bad guys.'

'Isn't your sister Feral?' Mystique reminded the younger mutant. 'You know, the one that M brained with a bed pan when the Brotherhood attacked the mansion?' **(2)**

'My sister isn't evil…' Thorrn countered. 'She's just… misguided.'

'Remember that the next time she tries to gut defenceless people like a trout.' Marrow sniffed.

'But those people in the infirmary weren't defenceless, were they?' Mystique pointed out. 'Not to mention that one of those people was Jean Grey. You'd have to be pretty dumb to take on the avatar or an all-powerful cosmic entity, even if they were unconscious.'

'Yeah, fuzzy.' Deadpool added as he popped his head up from behind Thorrn's seat. 'Your sister got owned!'

Thorrn just glowered at the Merc-With-A-Mouth and sat back to spend the rest of the journey in silence. Elsewhere, Domino had taken it upon herself to talk to Warpath.

'I'm really sorry about your brother, Jimmy.' Domino apologized sincerely as she sat down beside the Apache mutant. 'There's still time for you to back out of this mission. We'd all understand.'

'I'm not going to back out now.' Warpath shook his head. 'If my brother's come back to life, then I'm going to take him down myself. Apocalypse crapped all over my brother's honour when he brought him back. John Proudstar died a hero.'

'I bet you never thought that your first mission back would be like this.' Domino shrugged. 'You never know, we might be able to bring your brother around. Just look what happened to Logan, Warren, and the others after Apocalypse made them into his Horsemen.'

'They were all alive to begin with.' Warpath frowned. 'My brother was at peace, now this…'

Domino knew that there wasn't anything she could do to help her teammate, so she headed back to her co-pilot seat.

'Poor kid.' Domino sighed heavily. 'His brother being one of Apocalypse's Horsemen has really hit him bad.'

'This mission is personal to a lot of us.' Cable stated. 'I never said that being a part of X-Force would ever be easy.'

'I'm still not sure that having Deadpool as part of the team is a good idea.' Domino said. 'You know how much he annoys Jimmy.'

'We need him.' Cable responded simply. 'Deadpool is a wild card. No matter how long we've known, and fought each other, even I can't predict his next move. I doubt Apocalypse will have it any easier.'

_**BREE-BREE-BREE!**_

Alarms began to blare all through the Blackbird jet as the whole vehicle began to shake.

'What the hell is that?' Mystique yelled as she pointed at a huge black shape out of the viewport.

'It's Apocalypse's ship.' Sage stated. 'It seems we were expected. The Celestial technology inside the ship allowed him to keep it cloaked until the last moment.'

'I think I see somebody on the ship's deck.' Bishop said as he narrowed his eyes and tried to get a better look. 'I think they're going to… oh, hell no! Brace for impact!'

The figure on the deck of Apocalypse's ship leapt from the giant floating vehicle to land upon the nose of the Blackbird.

'The Master won't allow you to go any further!' Thunderbird yelled as he pounded on the Blackbird's windscreen. 'You must be destroyed!'

'Man, you'd think he'd learn about leaping onto dangerous aircraft.' **(3) **Deadpool quipped. The rest of the team simply glowered at him. 'What, too soon?'

Thorrn held out her hand as she noticed Warpath getting up out of his seat.

'James, what are you doing?' The young feline mutant asked fearfully. Warpath's answer was clear in its intent.

'I'm going to end this. Now.'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: On the Warpath- Part 2**

_Warpath Vs Thunderbird. 'Nuff said._

* * *

**Author's Notes-**

**(1)- **_Warpath and Nocturne accepted Wolverine's offer to rejoin the X-Men in Chapter 31 of '_Uncanny X-Men._'_

**(2)- **_The Brotherhood attacked the Xavier Institute in Chapter 32 of '_Uncanny New X-Men.'

**(3)- **_Deadpool is referring to Thunderbird's death in _Uncanny X-Men 95_, perishing in an explosion while trying to prevent Count Nefaria from getting away. _


	7. On the Warpath: Part 2

_**Uncanny Cable and X-Force**_

_**Chapter 7: On the Warpath- Part 2**_

_**By**_

_**The Uncanny R-Man**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer- **__All familiar characters belong to Marvel Comics._

* * *

**The skies above Egypt-**

Cable's X-Force team were doing battle with one of the X-Men's oldest enemies. They were actually doing battle with Apocalypse's lackeys, but it was only a matter of time until the immortal mutant made an appearance. The team had been heading to Egypt to take down Apocalypse's Horsemen, but had been surprised by the sudden arrival of the Celestial ship that he used as his base of operations. As if things couldn't have been worse for X-Force, one of the Horsemen was Warpath's dead brother brought back to life, the one-time X-Man known as Thunderbird. The former X-Man had leapt from Apoaclypse's ship and landed on the nose of X-Force's Blackbird jet. Warpath had clambered out onto the wing of the jet in an attempt to appeal to his brother.

'John, stop this crap!' Warpath begged his brother. 'You're going to kill us all!'

'Look at you, Jimmy.' Thunderbird chuckled. 'You're all grown up, a real man now. How about you prove how much of a man you are, squirt?'

'Brother, please.' Warpath continued as he carefully crept along the side of the Blackbird. 'I don't want to fight you.'

'Guess that's why the master chose me to be War and not you, kid.' Thunderbird laughed in derision. 'I'm gonna squash you like a bug!'

With alarming speed for somebody his size, Thunderbird charged at his younger brother, sending them tumbling off the Blackbird down to the ground below.

'Jimmy!' Thornn yelled as she saw her teammate plummet down to the ground below. 'We have to help him!'

'We've got out own problems, kid.' Mystique responded as she pointed at the rest of the Horsemen standing on the deck of Apoaclypse's ship. 'It looks like that Holocaust guy's about to attack!'

Sure enough, Holocaust had aimed his arm-mounted energy cannon at the approaching Blackbird. Deadpool pushed his way to the open hatch in the side of the Blackbird.

'Now it's my time to shine!' The Merc-With-The-Mouth grinned as he pulled out his swords. 'Watch and learn, ladies!'

Deadpool leapt out of the Blackbird and prepared to battle Holocaust. Unfortunately, Holocaust grabbed him right out of the air.

'Uh… Parlay?' Deadpool offered lamely. Holocaust just glowered back at him.

'You have no idea who you are trifling with, little man.' Holocaust said as he pulled Deadpool up to eyelevel. 'I should suck the life out of you right now.

'I'm charmed, but I don't do that kind of thing on a first date.' Deadpool quipped as he lashed out at Holocaust with his swords. The Horseman Death howled in pain and clutched his face, dropping Deadpool in the process.

'Ahh! Fool!' Holocaust hissed in anger as the exo-armor that kept him alive healed around the wound. 'You will not get another chance like that!'

'Betcha all the money I have I'll kick your ass all over this fancy ship!' Deadpool retorted as he stopped fighting and started to rifle around in his belt pouches. 'Just gimmie a second here… I don't think I brought any money out with me. Do you accept Visa?'

Holocaust grabbed the Merc-With-The-Mouth by the throat.

'_Erk. _Guess not.' Deadpool grunted. 'How about MasterCard?'

'You are the most annoying being I have ever had the displeasure of encountering.' Holocaust sneered as he began to absorb Deadpool's life force, leaving the Merc-With-A-Mouth a desiccated corpse. Much to the Horseman's disbelief, the withered Deadpool quickly healed himself. 'What the Hell?'

'Healing factor, bitches!' Deadpool grinned as he pulled out some plastic explosive from one of his belt punches. He slapped the explosive on Holocaust's face. The villains clutched his face in an attempt to ride himself of the plastic blocking his vision, once again dropping Deadpool in the process. The Merc-With-The-Mouth pressed the detonator, setting off the explosive and blowing a gaping hole in Holocausts' exo-armor.

'Damn you!' Holocaust howled as his energy form began to dissipate through the hole in his armour. 'You will pay dearly for this!'

'So says the guy leaking out of his own suit.' Deadpool retorted.

Elsewhere on the deck of the ship, the rest of X-Force had touched down and were dealing with the remaining Horsemen.

'Been a long time, eh Bishop?' Fitzroy grinned as taunted his old enemy. 'what do you say we do a little catching up?'

'I have just the right idea to get us started.' Bishop said as he levelled his gun at Fitzroy and promptly shot him in the knee.

'Ow! What the hell?' Fitzroy howled as he fell to the deck, clutching his wounded knee. 'I thought we were going to catch up!'

'I'm not an idiot, Fitzroy.' Bishop retorted as he aimed his weapon at his nemesis' head. 'You should have had the decency to stay dead.'

'Yeah, well you know what I'm like.' Fitzroy grinned as he grabbed Bishop's leg. 'Decency isn't exactly my strong point.'

Bishop instantly felt himself grow week as Fitzroy began to absorb his life force. He was the Horseman Famine after all.

'You were talking about not being an idiot?' Fitzroy grinned as he got to his feet. 'I'm Famine remember? It makes a change to have somebody else absorb your energy for a change, doesn't it?'

'Go to Hell.' Bishop spat back before coupling over in pain.

'Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that.' Fitzroy laughed, cupping an hand over his ear. 'Did you say something?' The Horseman Pestilence then felt a pair of guns pressed against the back of his head. It was Sage and Mystique.

'Ah, ladies…' Fitzroy chuckled as he gave the two women a charming smile. 'Would you care to negotiate?' Sage and Mystique didn't respond as they both shot the villain in the head.

'About time too.' Mystique grimace din disgust. 'That guy was seriously starting to piss me off. That haircut alone should have been reason enough to kill him.'

Elsewhere, Thornn and Marrow were left to deal with Caliban, now the Horseman known as Pestilence.

'We gotta be careful with that guy.' Marrow recommended to her teammate. 'One touch and we get infected. I don't know about you, but I don't wanna end my days hacking up blood.'

'There's got to be some way to convince him.' Thornn responded. 'Caliban's a nice guy, right? Apocalypse must have done something to his mind. The poor guy's been brainwashed so many times that he's bound not to know what's going on.'

'Sympathy can wait.' Marrow countered as he prepare two bone daggers. 'We've got a fight to finish!'

'_**WHO DISTURBS MY SLUMBER?'**_

Both teams of combatants stopped fighting at the sound of the booming voice. The whir of an elevator alerted everybody to the arrival of Apocalypse. Far from being the all-powerful immortal mutant that X-Force knew him to be, Apocalypse was wizened and weak.

'Hey look, it's Mumm-Ra the Ever-Living.' Deadpool joked.

Apocalypse ignored the Merc-With-The-Mouth's jokes and regarded Cable and the others.

'Why have you interrupted my rest, Askani'son?' Apocalypse asked. 'Have to come to kill a weakened man?'

'It's not like you to beg for mercy.' Cable stated. 'You must be getting soft in your old age.'

'Soft? Weak?' Apocalypse scoffed. 'You have no idea of my powers, but do not wish to show you my strength as of yet. Leave us and I will allow my Horsemen to let you live.'

'Look around you, Apocalypse.' Domino chipped in. 'we neat your Horsemen. They're all dead, or at least in the process of dying.'

'You think that I would choose weaklings to be my Horsemen?' Apocalypse laughed at the thought. 'It will take a lot more then bullets to destroy my Horsemen!' As if to support his comments, the seemingly slain Fitzroy got up to his feet and grabbed Mystique by the throat, having already healed from the bullet wounds to the brain.

'Give me the word, Master and I will suck the life right out of her.' Fitzroy hissed angrily.

'You will leave them be.' Apocalypse ordered his Horseman. 'They are not to be harmed.' Fitzroy did as he was told and released Mystique.

'But Thunderbird said you sent them to kill us.' A confused Thornn said.

'They were not acting on my orders.' Apocalypse explained. 'They will be suitably punished for this discrepancy.'

'Hey, what happened to Jimmy?' Thornn asked as she looked around. 'The last time I saw him, his brother tackled him off the Blackbird.'

* * *

**Back down on the ground-**

Warpath dusted himself off and got up to his feet just in time to see Cable and the rest of the team levitate down to greet him. Apparently, his brother had come off worse after they had plummeted to the ground.

'So, did we win?' The Apache mutant asked. 'We have to get John back to the mansion so Jean and the others can fix Apocalypse's brainwashing.

Unfortunately, Thunderbird's form began to fade away as Apocalypse and the other Horsemen teleported away. Warpath pounded the ground with an anguished yell.

'No! We have to get after them! They have my brother, dammit!'

'Jimmy, I'm sorry.' Cable shook his head sadly. 'We'll have to find a way to get your brother back another day.'

'Apocalypse is going to pay for doing this to my brother.' Warpath grimaced angrily. 'I'm gonna rip his stinking heart out!'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Right On**

_Sage discovers that Cameron Hodge and the mutant-hating organization known as the Right are stockpiling weapons to wipe out mutants. Will X-Force be able to stop Hodge before he kills all the mutants? Tune in next time to find out!_


	8. Right On: Part 1

**Uncanny Cable and X-Force**

**Chapter 8: Right On- Part 1**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

* * *

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel Comics._

* * *

**The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning-**

Cable's X-Force team had once again gathered in the War Room deep underneath the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. Sage's main job as part of the team was to keep an eye out for any anti-mutant incidents that might be brewing around the world. Bishop had gone off on a walkabout. Mystique was unable to attend due to having some private time with Irene, while Thornn had convinced Marrow to have a girlie day out. As a result, Deadpool had been asked to stay on the team for the foreseeable future, and Cable had even recruited Shatterstar, a former member of the old X-Force team. The fugitive from a Mojoworld in the future had moved in with his long-time friend Rictor in an apartment in Mutant Town.

Sage was holding court while she briefed the team on their mission.

'I believe you are all familiar with Cameron Hodge.' Sage said, indicating a holographic projection of a bespectacled man. 'He and his anti-mutant group, The Right, have been a thorn in the side of mutant kind for sometimes.'

'Yeah, we've all read the handbook.' Deadpool interrupted. 'When do we make with the shooting and the stabbing already?'

'Wade, if you really have to be part of the team, then you have to pay attention to the briefings.' Domino told him.

'But I'm _boored._' Deadpool groaned. 'I thought this team would be all about massive explosions and junk, not sitting on our butts talking. Besides, the more time we sit here doings sweet nada, the more time these schmucks have to kill my innocent mutant peeps.'

'How many times do we have to go through this, Wade?' Domino groaned. 'You're not a mutant!'

'See, that right there is racism!' Deadpool countered. 'Is it because I is Human?'

Cable took it upon himself to interrupt the petty bickering in an attempt to get back to the subject at hand.

'I'm sorry sage, you were saying?'

'Well, I have intercepted information about a shipment of weapons to The Right's headquarters in Anchorage.' Sage explained. 'Weapons based on an old design of Forge's.'

'Wait, you don't mean those things that strip mutants of their powers?' Warpath piped up.

'The very same, James.' Sage nodded in confirmation. 'I have already fabricated a plan to get us into their headquarters…'

* * *

**A road somewhere outside Anchorage-**

A truck trundled along the road towards Alaska's capital city, Anchorage. Inside the truck were agents of the anti-mutant group known as The Right. They had just been delivered a shipment of weapons and were transporting them towards their headquarters. Their mission was supposed to be safe from interruption. Nobody ever travelled down the road they had chosen to take, there was nothing of any interest for quite some distance apart from an abandoned military base that The Right had chosen as their headquarters.

The driver of the truck narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he noticed a roadblock ahead.

'What the hell?'

'Don't stop, Hodge'll have our heads if we're late.' The fellow sitting in the passenger seat advised the driver. 'Just run the suckers down!'

'I-I can't.' The driver stuttered as he stopped in front of the road block. 'W-what if there's a terrorist threat or something? Y'know, HYDRA or somebody.'

A pair of soldiers in full combat fatigues walked up to the truck. One of the tapped on the driver's side window. 'Get out of the truck, please gents.'

'Uh… what's going on?' The driver asked.

'We've had reports of HYDRA activity in the area.' The soldier stated. 'The whole place is in lockdown, so we're gonna have to search your vehicle.'

Out of the corner of his eye, the driver saw his companion reach for his weapon. The man never had a chance to get off a shot as he was shot in the head himself, splattering the driver with blood. The driver then went for his own weapon, but was swiftly and literally disarmed as the other soldier cut off his hand.

'We had better dispose of the bodies.' The sword-wielding soldier said.

'Aww, and I was gonna just leave the bodies here for the wolves.' The other soldier sniffed as his body seemed to lose focus, revealing the familiar red-and-black form of Deadpool. 'Might as well lose the disguise, Shatty. The stealth bit's done.'

The form of the other soldier faded away to reveal Shatterstar standing there.

'Our part of the plan is complete, Nathan.' Shatterstar spoke into a communicator attached to his ear. 'What do you recommend we do with the bodies?'

'_James and I will deal with the bodies when we arrive.' _Cable's voice responded from the communicator. _'Just keep them hidden and stay put for the moment. The rest of the team will be joining you soon.'_

'If we're gonna have to wait, we might as well see what these guys were carrying.' Deadpool said as he walked around the back of the truck to investigate. The Merc-With-A-Mouth through open the canvas covering the back of the truck and hopped inside.

'Nathan told us to wait for the rest of the team to arrive.' Shatterstar told his teammate. 'He is our leader…'

'Aww, lighten up, dude.' Deadpool responded from the depths of the truck. 'Aren't you even curious what sort of toys are in the truck?'

'Perhaps…' Shatterstar admitted. 'One little look couldn't hurt.'

Shatterstar peered up into the truck to see Deadpool turning over a hi-tech rifle in his hands.

'Ooh, I like the look of this one.' Deadpool nodded to himself. 'I wonder what this button does.'

A bema of energy shot out from the barrel of the weapon and disintegrated a nearby tree, narrowly missing Shatterstar in the process. Deadpool carefully put the weapon back where he found it.

'Yeah, maybe we'd better wait for Nate and the others.'

* * *

**The Right headquarters, later-**

Two guards standing outside the abandoned military base that The Right was using as there headquarters were stirred into action by the sound of an approaching vehicle.

'About time too.' One of the guards said as he prepared to wave the vehicle through. 'Hodge is gonna pitch a fit when he finds out the shipment's late.'

'I don't think they're slowing down.' The other guard told his companion. 'Hey! What's the rush?'

Onboard the truck, sitting in the driver's seat, Deadpool turned to regard his accomplice.

'So Shatty, you ever seen _Showdown in Little Tokyo_?' Deadpool asked as he ploughed through the two guards standing on front of the gate to their headquarters.

'I can't say that I have, Deadpool.' Shatterstar responded. 'Why, is it a good movie?'

'Aww, yeah.' Deadpool nodded as he gathered up his weapons. 'Remind me when we've finishing whupping these losers and we can chill and watch it.'

'Wilson! What the hell happened out there?' Domino's muffled voice asked from the back of the truck.

'Sorry, can't hear you, Dom!' Deadpool responded as he pulled out his swords. 'Too busy being awesome! C'mon Shatty, let's kick some ass! Deadpool style!'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next time: Right On- Part 2**

_Stuff explodes. Yeah, that's pretty much it._


End file.
